Me Enamoré de un Ángel
by AngellaCavallone
Summary: Aquella chica de cabello castaño claro siempre me llamó la atención, no lo puedo negar. Aunque sea la hermana menor del sempai no le puedo quitar el ojo de encima desde la primera vez que la vi… Con algo de pesar, terminé de aceptar de que me enamoré de ella: de Kyoko Sasagawa, mi compañera de generación desde el primer año de secundaria. Pasen y lean,dejen reviews con su opinión!


"**Me enamoré de un ángel"**

Este one-shot está dedicado a **mcr77** y agradezco el apoyo de:

-La misma **mcr77**, por darme su opinión y mejorando mi auto confianza a medida de que escribía este one-shot, ya es por ella que lo escribo.

-También a **IdiotanPround**, por ayudarme cada vez que mi inspiración fallaba y por recomendarme música cada vez que eso sucedía (Sí, a ti te digo, Hermanita).

-Y a mis mejores amigas del colegio, que aunque no puedan leer esto, de todas maneras les agradezco el darme su punto de vista cuando escribía para trabajos y todo ese rollo jeje.

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, o si no me hubiera casado con Gokudera y sería hermana menor de Dino…

**Advertencias: **

-Si esta pareja no te gusta, no leas

-Si aún no has visto todo el anime y/o leído el manga, te recomiendo no leer porque les estaría metiendo un poquito de spoiler jeje.

Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Parejas:**

Principalmente 8067 (YamamotoxKyoko), 2796 (TsunaxChrome/Nagi), 5968 (GokuderaxHaru).

Sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho

***Yamamoto pov's***

_Aquella chica de cabello castaño claro siempre me llamó la atención, no lo puedo negar. Aunque sea la hermana menor del sempai no le puedo quitar el ojo de encima desde la primera vez que la vi…_

_Y así me la pasé hasta la graduación…_

_De esa sonrisa sincera y amable, no tenía muchas curvas pero era perfecta, una auténtica musa ante mis ojos…_

_Con algo de pesar, terminé de aceptar de que me enamoré de ella: de Kyoko Sasagawa, mi compañera de generación desde el primer año de secundaria._

***Fin Yamamoto pov's***

***Pov's normal***

**(Diez años después)**

Era un día normal en Namimori-chou, un joven pelinegro de unos 24 o 25 años se encontraba dando un paseo por las desoladas calles de la ciudad o al menos eso parecía, porque se veía que buscaba algo, tal vez oculto entre las casas de aquel lugar, cómo si no reconociera los lugares a pesar de haber vivido ahí casi toda su vida.

-¡Oye friki del béisbol! ¡El Décimo te llama!-Se escuchó la voz de cierto peliblanco de ojos verdes en la otra punta de la calle mientras lo acompañaba un castaño de ojos del mismo color, ambos bastante llamativos para el género femenino

-Ma, ma; ¿qué necesita Tsuna, Gokudera?-Respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada tranquilas el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia dónde estaba Tsuna y el resto de los guardianes de éste.

El tiempo pasado se notaba en todos ellos, se notaban mucho más maduros aunque no lo aparentaban demasiado. Tsuna se convirtió en el Décimo Vongola y nombró como mano derecha a Gokudera, su guardián de la tormenta; el cual, porque no decirlo, estaba tan contento que no hallaba la hora de gritar y saltar de júbilo aunque se contuvo muy a duras penas.

Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo y los demás aceptaron sus responsabilidades como los guardianes de Tsuna, recibiendo felicitaciones de todas las famiglias aliadas a Vongola incluyendo a los Simon.

Hablando de los Simon, Enma sufrió los mismos cambios que el Vongola: de ser un chico que normalmente era molestado por todos a un joven llamativo para el género femenino y un excelente jefe, así como también el resto de sus guardianes a excepción de Shitt P y Adelheid Suzuki, las cuales cambiaron a todas unas modelos, más de lo que ya eran en sus años en secundaria y preparatoria…

Pero había algo peculiar referente al guardián de la lluvia, se veía que estaba entre incómodo y decepcionado, cosa que el boxeador se dio cuenta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el espadachín.

-Yamamoto, no estás como siempre, ¿sucede algo malo?-. Infirió el guardián del sol.

-No pasa nada, sempai, deben ser el hecho que no reconozco nada-. Objetó el pelinegro mientras se rascaba distraídamente la nuca, riéndose como siempre pero bastante tenso aunque no se notase.

-¿Seguro?-. Preguntó de vuelta el alvino.

-Seguro, sempai, no se preocupe-. Respondió incómodo por el interés de Sasagawa pero no lo demostró, o al menos no tanto.

-No te molestes, cabeza de césped, él siempre es así-. Chasqueó la lengua el Smokin' Bomb, algo preocupado por la actitud de su colega aunque no lo demostrara.

-Gokudera-kun-. Le llamó la atención Sawada, él sabía la razón de la actitud del usuario del Shigure Souen Ryu pero mantenía una expresión serena, cómo si no se habría dado cuenta, cosa que el azabache agradeció muy en el fondo.

-Lo lamento, Juudaime-. Se disculpó rápidamente el alumno de Shamal.

-Cambiando tema: Hibari, Mukuro, ya dejen de pelear-. Ordenó Tsuna sin voltear a ver a sus guardianes de la nube y la niebla respectivamente.

Éstos, al ser sorprendidos por su jefe, dejaron de pelear casi al instante pero aun así se dirigían de vez en cuando una que otra mirada cargada de rencor por parte del prefecto y de burla por parte del ilusionista. Siguieron su camino en silencio hasta que Tsuna fue abrazado repentinamente por una chica de cabello y ojos color violeta con un flequillo cubriéndole el ojo derecho, delgada pero con curvas pronunciadas y de baja altura, en pocas palabras, era muy tierna a simple vista.

-¿Nagi?, creí que estarías en una misión en el cuartel ó Tsuna algo contraído.

-Lo sentimos Sawada, pero la emperatriz Vongola quería venir a dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Desde detrás de una pared aparecieron un par de gemelas rubias idénticas a excepción del color de sus ojos, una de ellas tenía los ojos color rojo sangre y la otra azul cobalto.

-Lo sentimos Décimo, pero Chrome nos pidió que la escoltá disculpó la ojirroja mientras que la pelivioleta le pedía que cerrara la boca pero desistió cuando habló ésta.

-¡Minna-san! otras dos voces al unísono y sonaban como si hubieran corrido una gran distancia hasta allá.

-¡Maldición! ¡Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, arruinaron la sorpresa! quejó la ojiazul mientras hacía un puchero que todos pensaron que era adorable.

-Gomenne, Angella-chan, disculpó una voz bastante conocida por el espadachín.

-"_No puedo creerlo, debe ser una broma, es ella…"_ repetía mentalmente el guardián de la lluvia.

-_"No debo decirlo, no debo decirlo, al menos no aún…Yamamoto…"_-. Reaccionó Kyoko apenas vio a Takeshi.

-¡Hahi! ¡Sí que cambiaron-_desu_!-. Exclamó atónita la Miura, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Y qué esperabas, mujer? ¿Qué siguiéramos siendo unos críos?-. Respondió el mestizo de la forma habitual.

-¡Eres malo, Bakadera-_desu_!-. Se quejó Haru.

-¿Quién?, ¿yo?-. Infirió sarcásticamente el usuario del Sistema CAI mientras que el resto los veía con una gotita estilo anime deslizándose por la cabeza.

-S-sí, tú…-. Respondió en un murmullo la castaña a la vez que bajaba la mirada, bastante triste y se tragaba las lágrimas.

La mirada que Tsuna le dirigió a su mano derecha le heló la sangre a todos aquellos que podían ver la cara de Sawada, Hayato se asustó de verdad porque comprendió que se había pasado y metió la pata hasta el fondo. En un momento en el que creyó que Haru no soportaría más las lágrimas, la abrazó de una forma muy tierna y protectora, acercándose hasta su oído y susurrándole de tal forma que solo la ojicafé pudiera escucharlo:

-Lo siento, Haru-. Musitó el guardián antes de besarle la mejilla dulcemente a la vez que Haru sólo atinó a sonrojarse y estrechar aún más el abrazo; al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que el espadachín veía la escena con una mirada triste y de la misma forma una ojiambar…

-Malditas hormonas-. Susurró la castaña una vez que se separaron, a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas.

Ante la mirada interrogante de todos los demás a excepción de Tsuna, Chrome, Kyoko y otras personas más, continuaron su camino hasta el sitio en el que deberían reunirse, pero no era otro más que:

-E-espera…-. Murmuró para sí mismo Tsuna, insertando clavijas, hasta que:-¡ESTE ES EL CAMINO HACIA MI CASA!-. Exclamó, asustando a todos, porque ya veían que se desvanecía por el shock.

-¿No deberías saberlo, Sawada?-. Preguntó "inocentemente" la ojiazul.

-Ni yo sabía dónde era el punto de encuentro, hermanita-. Mencionó la mayor de las blondas.

-G-gomennasai, boss-. Se disculpó Gianella al estilo de Gokudera (N/A: Sí, de rodillas y golpeando el suelo con la cabeza XD).

-¡No hagas eso, Gianella!-. Le regañó Angella.

-V-vale, _nee-chan_-. Volvió a disculparse la samurái con un puchero

Siguieron caminando hasta la casa de Tsuna, donde un pequeño grupo de personas los estaba esperando. Fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso para Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Angella y Gianella ya que estaban Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin y, claro está, la madre de Tsuna.

-Llegaste, Dame Tsuna-. Mencionó Reborn, ya en su forma adulta.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así, Reborn?-. Suspiró el castaño, aburrido del insulto habitual del sicario.

-Cuando me ganes a mí o a Vongola Primo-. Respondió burlonamente el hitman, a la vez que Tsuna solo sonreía.

-Nunca cambiarás, Reborn-. Susurró en un tono resignado y nostálgico a la vez.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Sí que has crecido!-. Apareció el Cavallone mayor desde la otra punta del camino.

-¡Dino-oniisan!-. Saltaron las rubias hacia su hermano mayor, en un tierno abrazo de grupo.

-¿Por qué no entramos, Tsu-kun?-. Preguntó Nana con su típico tono inocente.

-Claro, kaa-san-. Y así todos entraron en la residencia Sawada.

***Al momento de la cena***

-¡DIOS MÍO, DEBE DARME LA RECETA POR FAVOR!-. Exclamó la menor de los rubios cuando terminó de tragar, aún con gesto de asombro y dirigiéndose hacia Nana.

-¡Gianella, no seas maleducada!-. La regañaron a los gritos los dos blondos mayores.

-L-lo siento, Angie-nee, Dino-nii-. Se disculpó la menor de los tres haciendo un puchero de lo más adorable, cosa que los mayores apenas soportaron y después de unos segundos ambos suspiraron bastante resignados.

-Está bien, hermanita-. Accedieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero sin gritos!-. Condicionó la mediana.

-¡Hecho!-.

Todos los demás veían la situación bastante divertidos, cosa que no compartió totalmente nuestro guardián de la lluvia y tampoco el joven Capo. El primero estaba más pensativo que de costumbre y el segundo sólo observaba en silencio. Le hizo una seña para que pudieran hablar en privado -después de preguntarle a su madre si es que podía usar su antigua habitación, claro está- y se dirigieron hacia allá.

***Habitación de Tsuna***

Una vez que llegaron, Tsuna quiso abordar el tema directamente pero por discreción y respeto no lo hizo, en vez de eso, simplemente le preguntó que sucedía una y otra vez y las constantes evasivas del guardián, sólo confirmaron lo que ya sabía: el mismo Takeshi Yamamoto que conoció en secundaria a causa de cierto hitman, el mismo que venció a Superbi Squalo, el mismo que le ganó a Genkishi; estaba profundamente enamorado de Kyoko Sasagawa, la hermana menor de su guardián del Sol, su antiguo amor y ahora mejor amiga de su mujer y de la esposa de su mano derecha o al menos así es como están las cosas según Sawada.

-Tsuna, no es nada, de verdad-. Trató de hacer entrar en razón al nombrado, pero no lo logró.

-Nada de eso, Yamamoto. Ryohei tiene razón, estás raro, hasta Lambo se dio cuenta y sabes lo despistado que en realidad es-. Refutó el contrario, con la preocupación marcada en la cara, hasta que sonrió misteriosamente.- Creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema-.

El espadachín sólo atinó a tragar saliva nerviosamente.

***En el comedor***

-¿¡QUÉ MOSHIDA HIZO QUÉ!?-. Exclamaron el boxeador, la samurái y la artillera luego de escuchar lo que dijo la hermana del primero con demasiada incredulidad.

Ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué pasó?, eso es fácil.

Angella, Haru y Gianella empezaron una pequeña plática bastante normal sobre novios, cuando le preguntaron a Kyoko ésta sólo bajo la cabeza y no dijo ni una palabra. Cuando Haru le preguntó la razón de que estuviera triste, Kyoko empezó a llorar, Angella y Gianella insistieron hasta que la verdad salió a la luz: Moshida, el excapitán del club de kendo en sus tiempos en secundaria anteriormente estaba manteniendo un noviazgo con la hermana de Ryohei, terminó con Kyoko cuando ésta lo vio besándose con otra chica cerca de la puerta de su casa.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Ryohei se levantó de la mesa, tan calmadamente que aterró a todos los que estaban y que le conocían bien, se giró hacia la mayor de las gemelas y con toda la calma del mundo le dijo:

-¿Sabes dónde está ese imbécil, verdad, Sub capitana Varia?-. Preguntó con un tono helado y colérico pero a la vez tranquilo

La ojicarmín tan sólo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le dio al escuchar al guardián del sol nombrar su título dentro del escuadrón y eso que ni Fran la llamaba así ni para una broma. Eso era algo que todos sabían pero nadie decía, ni el Vongola Nono ni el Vongola Décimo.

Angella se levantó de la mesa muerta de miedo pero lo ocultó bastante bien gracias a las clases de control de sentimientos de Viper cuando era niña.

-Si te digo donde está, eres capaz de matarlo-. Y luego de un momento de vacilación, afirmó.-Te conozco tanto como Kyoko o aún mejor-.

Si Ryohei antes estaba cabreado y lo ocultaba, ahora estaba peor, mucho peor…

***En la habitación de Tsuna***

-¿Por qué tanto jaleo?-. Se preguntó Tsuna, cambiando tema rápidamente, algo que el azabache agradeció mentalmente.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver, Tsuna?-. Infirió Yamamoto, rezando internamente para que el castaño aceptara.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ojimiel, bajaron al comedor para ver el espectáculo ahí presente.

***Una vez que llegaron al comedor***

El espectáculo era de otro mundo:

Gianella tenía su espada desenfundada y apuntaba hacia el cuello de Ryohei pero éste estaba sujetando la punta de la espada con una sola mano, enfundada en sus guantes de boxeo. Ambos tenían activados sus Vongola Gear y se sostenían la mirada tan fijamente que ni pestañeaban y que a hasta Reborn le dio miedo.

En cuanto a Nana: estaba lavando los platos escuchando música, así que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Ryohei, Gianella, bajen sus armas-. Ordenó Tsuna, pero fue vilmente ignorado, al darse cuenta se giró hacia su esposa.- Nagi, ¿me podrías decir qué pasó aquí?-.

-Es un asunto sin importancia, Tsuna-.

-Si fuera un asunto si importancia como lo llamaste recién, no estarían peleando usando sus llamas-.

Antes de que Chrome pudiera siquiera explicar algo Kyoko se levantó, ignorando el hecho de que su único hermano y una de sus mejores amigas desde la secundaria estuvieran a milímetros de asesinarse entre sí, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la mirada vacía y sombría.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad-. Fue lo único que dijo, antes de salir a la calle.

Los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar, la voz de Kyoko se escuchaba monótona, sin vida alguna, como si hubiese perdido ese brillo que la caracterizaba tanto que era difícil asimilar todo eso, hasta que:

-Nos vemos en un rato, chicos-. Mencionó de repente el espadachín y salió detrás de la Sasagawa menor.

***Un rato después***

Después de mucho correr por las calles de Namimori, buscando algún rastro de la castaña-claro, había solo un lugar que no había revisado: la orilla del río, donde Tsuna y Enma se habían conocido y también donde Tsuna le "pidió" un consejo de cómo podía controlar a Natsu a Kyoko.

La vio hecha un ovillo, sentada en el pasto cerca del camino, con la mirada perdida mirando los reflejos del agua corriendo y los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado, cuando la ojialmendra lo vio, giró la mirada para que no la viera llorar pero Yamamoto tomó delicadamente su mentón, haciéndola girar para verlo:

-Está bien, no le diré a nadie que lloraste-. Se prometió en un pequeño susurro, secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares de una forma bastante suave, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase y se pudiera romper en mil pedazos.

Kyoko sólo atinó a sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza un poco, gesto que al azabache le pareció adorable. Sin aviso, la castaña abrazó al ojicastaño, sorprendiéndolo pero a la vez emocionándolo. La rodeó delicadamente con ambos brazos, tratando de hacerla sentir que alguien la estaba apoyando sin juzgarla de ninguna manera.

-Y-Yamamoto…e-esto…y-yo…-. Trató de hablar Sasagawa pero Takeshi la detuvo.

-No te lastimes recordando lo malo de tu vida, jamás dejes de sonreír pase lo que pase-. Le dijo serio mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, gesto que la hizo sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba.

_-Dios, estás demasiado cerca…-_. Pensaba la pobre Kyoko con el corazón latiéndole a cien mil por hora, apoyada en el pecho del beisbolista.

_-M-mierda…demasiado cerca…-_. Pensaba en cambio Yamamoto, en las mismas condiciones por así decirlo que la castaña.

_-Es…muy cálido…-_. Cerró los ojos, atontada por el calor corporal que emanaba él.

-Hueles…rico…-. Mencionó en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible pero que el espadachín pudo escuchar perfectamente, sonrojándose un poco por el comentario pero prefirió no decir nada y abrazar un poco más fuerte a Kyoko.

Juntando toda la confianza que tenía, se separó un poco de ella y se acercó a su oído.

-Kyoko, espero que no me odies por esto pero ya me cansé de estar callado-. La aludida levantó la cabeza, dispuesta a inferir la razón de porque dijo eso, hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los del azabache.

La sensación de besar a la chica que desde hace años quiso fue como un sueño hecho realidad para Yamamoto, para él es como si estuviera en el cielo prácticamente.

Al principio, Kyoko mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero conforme se besaban los cerró y correspondió al espadachín que muy en el fondo….Sentía lo mismo que él…

Hubieran estado así durante todo el día si no fuera por la intensa necesidad de oxígeno que ambos tenían en ese minuto.

Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrojados hasta las orejas pero felices, se sentían plenos en ese momento, como si nunca les pudiera faltar nada. Y después de un momento en esa posición, volvieron a besarse, esta vez transmitiendo todo el amor que se tenían ambos, como si ya no pudieran seguir escondiendo su secreto por más tiempo aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

***Kyoko POV'S***

_Siempre estuve enamorada de ti desde que te conocí en secundaria._

_De tu sonrisa amable, tus ojos marrones…_

_Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, desde hace diez años…_

_Incluso después de la graduación, seguía enamorada de ti, así que el saber que en realidad siempre me correspondiste me hace tan feliz que me siento en las nubes…_

_Desde siempre te he amado, Takeshi Yamamoto._

_Mi compañero de salón desde primer año de secundaria, mi primer amor desde siempre…_

***Fin Kyoko POV'S***

_**The End**_

Espero que les haya gustado.

Este es mi primer fanfic por decirlo así jejeje

No sean taaaaan rudas conmigo, que recién estoy aprendiendo a hacer esto….


End file.
